Never Did Run Smooth
by nanetys
Summary: As muitas desventuras de Elliot Nightray enquanto ele tenta cortejar um dos herdeiros dos Vessalius. Em que Elliot está desesperado, Oz está alheio, e os romances trash de Reo não estão exatamente ajudando. Elliot/Oz, crack humor. //TRADUÇÃO


**Never did Run Smooth,**

_**The Path of Love**_

_~fantacination_

**

* * *

**

TRADUÇÃO

**Link:** http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5411776 / 1 / Never _ Did _ Run _ Smooth

**Autora:** fantacination

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Foi muito divertido escrever isso. Eu realmente gostei de escrever o senso livresco comum e seco do Reo e o fail no amor do Eliot. Humor crack ahoy.

* * *

Elliot estava tendo um dia muito doloroso.

"Bom, por que você não vai visitá-lo?" Reo sugeriu. Ele virou a página de outro livro, as costas apoiadas nos pés da cama de dormitório do Elliot e não exatamente preocupado com o fato de que em dez minutos, ou o tapete surrado iria escorregar ou os sapatos do Elliot iriam.

"Eu não posso simplesmente entrar no território do inimigo desse jeito! Eu não sou _ele_!" Elliot parou de andar, jogando as mãos no ar na agitação.

"Não, mas ele provavelmente não ligaria. Ele gosta de você."

"Ele não gosta de mim! Ele… ele... só gosta de confundir as pessoas com seu jeito de girassol!"

Não que a imagem do estúpido rosto do Vessalius próximo à linha de encontro em um fundo de girassóis realmente ajudasse em alguma coisa. Mas era melhor do que as outras imagens muito mais interessantes que sua imaginação estava lhe fornecendo toda noite. Por dois meses. Até que ele finalmente confessasse ao Reo que alguém devia tê-lo acertado com força demais e agora ele estava tendo alucinações noturnas.

Prático como sempre, Reo apenas disse: "Não temos sorte por Vincent gostar de garotas?"

Elliot não se importou em apontar o fato de que nos nove anos em que os irmãos Nightray haviam estado juntos, Vincent dormiu na cama de Gilbert por oito deles. (Após isso, Gilbert teve a mais ínfima, brilhante pequena partícula de um sentimento de que talvez, só talvez, homens crescidos não dormiam juntos na mesma cama, ainda que e particularmente se eles sejam irmãos. Pessoalmente, Elliot achou que o Incidente das Apalpações tinha muito a ver com essa deslumbrante revelação.)

Reo fez "hmm" e virou a página. "Bom, _você_ gosta dele," Reo disse formalmente.

"Esse é o grande problema!" Elliot gemeu. "Eu não _deveria_ gostar dele! Eu sou um Nightray! Nós – nós comemos Vessalius no café da manhã!"

Reo disse algo moderado sobre valor nutricional e certas partes do corpo. Elliot enrubesceu.

"N-não na cama!"

Reo balançou a cabeça, ainda absorto em seu livro.

"Eu nem mesmo sei o que faria se chegasse lá." Elliot murmurou, murchando um pouco.

"Bom, se isso é tudo…" Reo começou, fechando seu livro. "Eu posso ter uma idéia."

---

Elliot não ia nunca, nunca, NUNCA ouvir as idéias do Reo (geralmente surrupiadas de romances trashes) de novo.

Oz Vessalius encarava inexpressivo o buquê de rosas na mão direita de Elliot e a enorme caixa de chocolates agarrada pela esquerda.

Momentos se passaram e Elliot estava a ponto de jogar tudo que estava em seus braços na lata de lixo mais próxima antes que se envergonhasse mais quando...

Oz sorriu.

Elliot teve um leve e muito familiar ataque cardíaco. ("Isso", Reo disse sabiamente quando Elliot ordenou que ele chamasse o médico dos Nightray, "é o que nós chamamos de 'pequeno salto'." Elliot lhe disse que isso não tinha nada a ver com um instrutor de dança. Reo mencionou ampliar suas leituras.)

"N-não é tipo, não é tipo como se fosse especial! Eu estava passando por aqui e peguei essas coisas! Pessoas normais fazem isso o tempo todo!"

Oz piscou para ele. "_Você _geralmente pega coisas doces, Elliot?"

'Isso inclui você?' A mente de Elliot, soando muito como os romances trashes supracitados, sugeriu prestativamente.

Elliot olhou para Reo, alguns passos atrás dele, suplicante.

"Ah, Reo!" Oz acenou.

Reo acenou de volta, então declamou a Elliot 'dê para ele'.

"Oz, o que está acontecendo?" Alguém perguntou de dentro.

"Hm? Oh, é Elliot e Reo-"

Elliot tomou uma decisão impetuosa. Olhando para o lado, ele empurrou as flores e os chocolates para frente. "Eu... Eu não gosto de doces de qualquer jeito. Fique com eles!"

"Oh… obrigada, Elliot!" Ada Vessalius disse alegremente.

"Huh?" Elliot disse confuso, olhando para cima.

"_Você tem CORAGEM, Elliot, de paquerar minha irmã na minha frente…" _

E tudo foi por água abaixo a partir daí.

---

"Bom, eu disse aquilo, mas pensando bem, acho que não seria tão mal!" Oz declarou alegremente. Ele estava sentado no sofá, liberando pedaços de chocolate da caixa no colo de Ada. "Melhor você do que algum outro maníaco."

Reo espetou Elliot com um pouco menos de força que um coice de cavalo. Um cavalo livresco. Com óculos. "Jovens cavalheiros apropriados sabem iniciar uma conversa," ele disse com suavidade.

Carrancudo, Elliot respirou fundo. "Você ainda lê aquela série, certo?" ele perguntou.

"Hm? Holy Knight? Sim, estou alcançando! Estou no volume dez agora!"

"De quem mais você gosta?"

"Bom… desde que Edgar morreu, eu acho que é o Ivan!"

"Hah? Aquele cara é tão inútil quanto Edgar!"

"Não é! Ele é legal – ele repeliu um bando inteiro!"

"Ele só ataca sem pensar em mais ninguém!"

"Você pelo menos _gosta_ de alguém?"

"Vo- el-Yael!"

"…Elliot?"

"O quê?"

"Yael é aquele maníaco pedófilo com a foice que é derrotado pelo Bart depois de acertar Edgar, certo?"

"…"

"Na verdade, Elliot gosta de personagens como Luce- os realmente-"

"Reo!"

"Isso não é legal, Ada, você e o Elliot tem o mesmo tipo!"

---

Muitos embaraçosos minutos depois Elliot e Ada encaravam a mesa enquanto Oz mantinha um monólogo sobre como Elliot realmente era como Luce e Ada sempre havia gostado de Luce desde os oito anos e…

"E-eu vou dar uma volta. Você pode vir comigo, já que parece tão fraco por falta de exercício," Elliot declarou.

"O quê?! Eu não sou fraco! Meu corpo apenas não se recuperou ainda!" Oz bateu no peito de leve.

Elliot desviou o olhar. _Era_ um corpo muito bom. Um pouco magro, mas fazia Oz parecer delicado, para um garoto, e aqueles filmes muito interessantes estavam começando a se reprisar em sua mente, agora–

O cérebro de Gilbert, altamente equipado para detector Maus Pensamentos na direção geral de seu mestre (tendo tido uma vasta experiência em primeira mão), instantaneamente ligou os alarmes. "Eu vou com vocês!" Gilbert se levantou rapidamente.

"Você não pode-" Elliot começou.

"Se o cabeça de algas vai, eu também vou!" Alice gritou com a boca cheia de sobrecoxa de galinhas.

"Por que não!" Oz sorriu.

Três crisântemos meio mastigados, um Gil em cima de uma laranjeira e um grande splash na grande fonte mais tarde, Elliot se encontrou sozinho segurando um gato ensopado enquanto Oz confortava um Gil congelado.

"Ele já foi! Você não tem que se preocupar de novo até a hora de dormir e ele começar a arranhar sua janela. No meio da noite. Quando não tiver mais ninguém por perto."

"Oooz," Gil meio-encharcado, ficando cada vez mais pálido a cada palavra.

O temperamento de Elliot tinha vinte e três deslizamentos de detenções para seu nome. "Você é patético! Não acredito que você ousa carregar o nome dos Nightray!"

Ele deixou o gato saltar no ar, berrando.

Infelizmente, ele ainda não sabia o quanto Gil tinha medo deles.

Ou que eles ainda estavam perto da fonte.

Três camisas molhadas e uma hemorragia nasal (Reo ofereceu a Elliot seu lenço) depois, eles decidiram que era hora do chá.

---

"Elliot? Você está bem? Você tem feito caras estranhas desde que nós tivemos o chá." Oz franziu as sobrancelhas, preocupado.

"Estou bem!" Elliot não tinha certeza do que era pior - o fato de que Oz tinha insistido em fazer ele e Ada sentarem em uma cadeira do amor metade coberta por gatinhos miantes ou que ele tinha começado a lamber ruidosamente o chantilly de seu garfo de sobremesa.

E aquilo nem contava o último conselho de Reo.

Elliot 'sub-repticiamente' cobriu o papel em que estava escrevendo. Batendo os braços em cima dele.

"O que é isso?"

"N-nada!" Ele tossiu. "Não é nada." Ali, frio, calmo e muito bem no comando de seu… resto de papel?

"Eh… Eu não sei, Elliot, eu não acho que a Ada pensa que seus olhos são como um sapo fresco de conserva." Oz pensou em voz alta, lendo o pedaço de papel que roubou debaixo dos braços de Elliot.

Congelado em metafórica pedra, Elliot encarou Oz enquanto ele agarrava a caneta de seus dedos e começou a escrever no papel, mostrando a língua levemente, pedindo para ser--- Não, Elliot, sem luxúria com garotos loiros tecnicamente uma década mais velhos que você e que tem servos fanáticos armados para proteger suas virtudes. Guarde para mais tarde. Hmm, mais tarde...

"Aqui você deveria usar 'esmeralda' ou 'grama da primavera'— você tem que tratar uma donzela como uma rainha!" Oz fez uma pausa, pensativamente tocando o queixo com a caneta enquanto lia.

"Geez, você é horrível nisso. Demais para o talento artístico, huh? Mas tudo bem! Eu sou um expert com garotas- Vou te treinar rapidinho!"

---

"O que _mais_ tem aí?" Elliot estava no final da linha.

Reo pensou sobre isso.

"Serenatas são bem populares."

---

"…Elliot?" Oz perguntou, apoiando o queixo sobre os braços cruzados em cima do piano.

"S-sim?" Elliot manteve os olhos nas peças pretas e brancas, seus dedos ainda tocando as notas finais da melodia.

"A música é boa mas… A letra deveria ser 'uhm hmm hmm krk grrg'?"

"…"

"Ada gosta de músicas sobre princesas," Oz declarou brilhantemente. "Talvez você devesse tentar algo do tipo."

---

"Reo!" Elliot agarrou seu servo pelos ombros. "Nada funciona!"

Reo calmamente piscou para ele. "O que está errado?"

"O que_ não_ está? Eu tento escrever um poema e ele o escreve por mim! Eu tento levar ele para dar um passeio mas meu irm- Gilbert fica pensando que eu vou estuprá-lo nos arbustos! Eu tento ajudá-lo a encontrar um livro mas aquela menina de cabelos pretos fica nos seguindo cheirando a bife!" Elliot respirou fundo. "E ele ainda. Acha. Que eu. Quero. Sua._ IRMÃ._"

"Talvez você não esteja sendo claro o bastante."

"_Como_?" Então ele olhou a capa do livro de Reo. " ... E eu _não_ vou encostar nas calças dele!"

"Isso é rude, Elliot. Eu entendo que a etiqueta de romances proibidos diz que você deve esperar até o segundo encontro." Reo disse formalmente, tirando o ofensivo estripador de corpetes de vista. "Por que você não tenta pegá-lo sozinho?"

"Eu faria isso mas ele fica correndo pra algum canto com meu – com Gilbert e me dizendo para sentar com sua irmã!" Um terrível pensamento repentino o golpeou."Você não acha… Com Gilbert..."

Reo inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Hmm. Sr. Oz tem muitos pretendentes, não tem?"

"EU NÃO POSSO ACEITAR ISSO!"

Só havia uma coisa a fazer.

---

O cenário era perfeito- o sol quente ainda estava começando a sumir no horizonte, a grama e verde sob seus pés, e o fragrante cheiro de flores no ar. Havia até pássaros cantando nas árvores.

Elliot marchou para o herdeiro dos Vessalius como um homem condenado.

"O-Oz, Eu gosto…de-"

"Hm?"

"Inhame!"

Oz sorriu. "Ótimo, Ada também! Ela gosta deles quando nosso cozinheiro os coze com folhas…"

O desespero faz coisas estranhas ao seu raciocínio. Para Elliot, significou agarrar a gola da camisa de Oz e grudar suas bocas uma na outra. Infelizmente, ele não tinha percebido que os livros talvez não quisessem dizer literalmente grudar, já que os dois caíram na grama dolorosamente, com Elliot por cima.

"Uhh, Elliot?" Oz disse, recuperando o fôlego.

"O-o quê?"

"Eu sou Oz."

"E-eu sei disso!" Aquele não era o ponto, afinal de contas?

Oz suspirou, balançando a cabeça para a aparente estupidez de Elliot. Lentamente, como se falasse para uma pequena, porém não particularmente sábia, criança, ele disse,"Ada é quem usa saia. A coisa bufante ao redor da cintura?"

"Oz!" Gilbert gritou de repente, procurando um espaço entre os dois.

"Ah, oi, Gil!" Oz disse brilhantemente debaixo de Elliot, confortavelmente esparramado no chão, seu cabelo uma bagunça e a camisa meio aberta (seu próprio feito, claro, Elliot havia estado muito ocupado apenas arrumando coragem para juntar seus lábios em um jeito vagamente beijável.)

Gilbert estava nitidamente impressionado. Mais tipo pálido e horrorizado.

"V-você- E-Elliot, você não…"

"E-eu não fiz nada!" Elliot disse defensivamente.

"Está tudo bem," Oz concordou solarmente. "Elliot está praticando. Ele meio que precisa de ajuda no departamento de beijos."

Splat! Foi o som do muito-abusado ego de Elliot acabando com sua vida no chão.

Já era o suficiente!

"Eu vou voltar!" Elliot anunciou, se levantando e se perguntando se ele não poderia apenas ser sugado por um conveniente buraco na terra.

"Oh, okay," Oz disse. Ele se levantou, limpando suas roupas. "Mas, antes que você vá..." o loiro continuou. Estendeu a mão, agarrando a gravata de Elliot, e o puxou para baixo.

Sorriu para ele. "Um beijo de verdade é assim."

Depois disso, tudo o que Elliot se lembrou foi de desmaiar.

[E Gil também.]

* * *

Por favor, reviews se isso os fez rir pelo menos um pouco. ;)

**N/T** Fanfic épica. Eu a li e PRECISAVA traduzir, de todo jeito. Pobre Eliot. Pobre Gil. Haha XD

_**Reviews porque merece, cambada!**_


End file.
